Storm Spirit
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 2 |DurableVal = 0 |SupportVal = 0 |EscapeVal = 3 |NukerVal = 2 |PusherVal = 0 |DisablerVal = 1 |InitiatorVal = 1 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Fernkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 3 |DotA = 10. Juni 2007|Dota 2 = 01. November 2010}} Raijin Thunderkeg, der Storm Spirit (Sturmgeist), ist ein Intelligenz-Held aus DotA und Dota 2. Storm Spirit ist eine wahre Naturgewalt und eine Fernkampf-Einheit der Radiant. Er kann im Spiel die Rollen eines Carrys, Initiators, Escapers und Disablers übernehmen. Die Fähigkeiten von Storm Spirit zeichnen sich vor allem durch eine sehr geringe Abklingphase aus, sodass man sie, sofern das Mana reicht, mehrmals nacheinander einsetzen kann. Static Remnant erstellt ein Abbild von Storm Spirit, welches bis zu zwölf Sekunden besteht und explodiert, sobald sich ihm gegnerische Einheiten nähern. Mit Electric Vortex kann Storm Spirit gegnerische Einheiten festhalten, wodurch er allerdings selbst zeitweise verlangsamt wird. Seine passive Fähigkeit Overload lädt mit jeder gewirkten Fähigkeit einen verlangsamenden Flächenschaden auf, den er beim nächsten Angriff entfesseltt. Allerdings kann er durch Overload maximal eine Ladung speichern. Storm Spirits Ultimate Ball Lightning verfügt über keine Abklingzeit und berechnet ihre Kosten nach der aktuellen Anzahl an Manapunkten, die er besitzt. Durch Ball Lightning kann er sich in eine Energiewolke verwandeln, die ihn schnell an einen Zielpunkt gelangen lässt und dabei passierte Gegner schädigt. Storm Spirit kann in diesem Zustand weder normal angreifen, noch angegriffen werden. Aghanim's Scepter verbessert das Ultimate von Storm Spirit nicht. Mit dem Drei Geister-Update, das auch die anderen Elementargeister Ember Spirit und Earth Spirit für Dota 2 veröffentlichte, wurde das ursprüngliche Design von Storm Spirit zum Teil verändert. Heap Storm Spirit is never one to miss a fight. Zipping from across the battlefield in a bolt of lightning, he strikes enemies from every direction with exploding remnants and charged attacks, then disappears while his enemies are still scrambling to react. Biographie "Storm Spirit ist buchstäblich eine Naturgewalt. Die unbändige Macht von Wind und Wetter, abgefüllt in menschlicher Form. Und um was für eine ungestüme, heitere und unkontrollierbare Form es sich hierbei handelt! So fröhlich wie ein Lieblingsonkel verleiht er jeder Szene knisternde Energie. Doch das war nicht immer so, seine Entstehung war von Tragödien gezeichnet. Vor Generationen litten rechtschaffene Leute im Flachland hinter den jammernden Bergen unter Dürre und Hungersnot. Ein einfacher Elementarist namens Thunderkeg nutzte einen verbotenen Zauber, um den Geist des Sturmes zu beschwören und ihn um Regen zu bitten. Erzürnt von der Überheblichkeit des Sterblichen, machte der Storm Celestial Raijin das Land mit Wind und Flut dem Erdboden gleich. Thunderkeg war kein ebenbürtiger Gegner für den Celestial - bis er einen Suizidzauber wirkte, der ihre Schicksale verschmolz: Er sperrte den Celestial im Käfig seines eigenen Körpers ein. Zusammen gefangen ließ Thunderkegs unermesslich guter Humor, gepaart mit Raijins verrückter Energie, den fröhlichen Raijin Thunderkeg entstehen, einen Celestial, der in physischer Form durch die Welt reist." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *14. Juni 2013: Fügte Ownage-Sounds für Storm Spirit, Axe und Nature's Prophet hinzu, sowie Killing Spree-Ankündigungen für Juggernaut. Gameplay-Update Gameplay-Update 6.86 *Manakosten von Electric Vortex reduziert von 100/110/120/130 auf 85 Gameplay-Update 6.85 *Manakosten von Static Remnant wurden von 70/80/90/100 auf 100 erhöht. *Ungehinderte Sichtweite von Static Remnant wurde von 800 auf 600 reduziert. *Basis-Manakosten von Ball Lightning wurden von 15 + 7% auf 30 + 8% erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.84 *Bewegungstempo reduziert von 290 auf 285 *Ball Lightning: Flugsicht reduziert von 1000 auf 400 Gameplay-Update 6.83 *Drehrate verlangsamt von 0,6 auf 0,8 Gameplay-Update 6.82 *Manakosten von Ball Lightning je 100 Einheiten wurde von 10 + 1% auf 12 + 0,7% verringert. Gameplay-Update 6.80 *Basisgeschwindigkeit wurde von 295 auf 290 reduziert. Trivia *Der Synchronsprecher von Storm Spirit ist John Patrick Lowrie, der auch die sechs anderen Helden Pudge, Doom, Shadow Fiend, Ancient Apparition, Earthshaker und Dark Seer spricht. John Patrick Lowrie ist im Original von Team Fortress 2 zudem die Stimme des Snipers und spricht auch Odessa Cubbage aus Half-Life 2. Beide Titel wurden ebenfalls von Valve entwickelt. *In DotA war das Aussehen von Storm Spirit, genau wie das seiner drei Cousins Brewmaster, Earth Spirit und Ember Spirit, dem eines Pandabären nachempfunden. Aus rechtlichen Gründen musste Valve diesen Umstand abändern, da sie der Rasse der Pandaren aus dem Warcraft-Universum nachempfunden waren, an denen Blizzard Entertainment die Rechte besitzt. *In Team Fortress 2 gibt es zudem eine Kopfbedeckung, die der ursprünglichen von Storm Spirit gleicht. Diese heißt Storm Spirits lustiger Hut und wurde bislang nicht veröffentlicht. *Aufgrund seines Charakters existiert die Theorie, dass Storm Spirit homosexuell ist. Tötet er Crystal Maiden, sagt er: "Your maidenly charms were wasted on me." ("Dein mädchenhafter Charme war bei mir vergebens."). Batrider bezeichnet ihn sogar als "fruit", was, neben der Bedeutung "Frucht", auch eine eher abwertende Bezeichnung für Homosexuelle ist. *Raijin ist der gleichnamige Donnergott des japanischen Shintoismus. Ironischerweise sollen er und seine Vettern aber eher an die chinesische Kultur angelehnt sein. Galerie Storm Spirits neues Design.jpg|Storm Spirits Design seit dem Drei Geister-Update Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Radiant Kategorie:Carry Kategorie:Initiator Kategorie:Escape Kategorie:Disabler Kategorie:Dota 2